1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for anti-freezing a positive crankcase vent (PCV). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for anti-freezing a PCV that prevents a condensed water from blocking an outlet of a PCV chamber by leading the condensed water condensed at an inner wall of the PCV chamber to a condensed water storing portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a blow-by system recirculates an exhaust gas unburned in a combustion chamber to an intake manifold through a head cover. If the intake manifold of the blow-by system is exposed to a bitter cold region (e.g., about −35° C.), moisture in a blow-by gas is condensed and frozen at inner/outer portions of a PCV nipple by a cold air and a PCV nipple passage is completely blocked.
Recently, in order to prevent the PCV nipple passage from being blocked, a PCV chamber for expanding the blow-by gas passing through the PCV nipple is formed in the intake manifold. In this case, when the blow-by gas of room temperature flowing into the PCV chamber passes through the PCV chamber or stays in the PCV chamber, the condensed water is generated at an inner wall of the PCV chamber. In addition, the blow-by gas from which the moisture is removed is supplied to a rear end of a throttle body through an outlet formed at a lower end of the PCV chamber and is mixed with an intake.
However, the condensed water in the PCV chamber moves to a lower end of the PCV chamber by gravity and meets a fresh air flowing into through the throttle body at the outlet. Therefore, the condensed water may be frozen at the outlet. As described above, the frozen condensed water may block the outlet completely and an engine may not be operated normally.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.